Spicy Chicken & Ice Cream Blueberry
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: Bila si Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai mulut yang selalu berkata tajam dan menusuk hati, Hinata lain lagi. Hinata mempunyai mulut yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang halus, sopan, dan lembut. Mereka berdua jelas mempunyai perangai yang berbeda. Itulah mengapa tidak ada yang menyangka mereka sedang berpacaran. / a SasuHina oneshoot for 100 Love Story For SasuHina. Warning inside. DLDR!


**Spicy Chicken & Ice Cream Blueberry**

**Naruto **belong to** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC, TYPOS, GaJe, Abal, Ide pasaran, etc, dll...  
Don't Like, Don't Read!**

"APA? HILANG? BAGAIMANA BISA?"

Suara seorang laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke membahana ke seluruh sudut ruangan osis. Seluruh penghuni ruangan memilih diam sembari mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar si Uchiha Sasuke dapat mengerti masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi. Setidaknya dia dapat menggunakan kepala dingin dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"G-Gomen ketua. _N-Notebook_ saya t-terkena virus d-dan harus di instal ulang," suara seorang siswi berambut cokelat pendek mencoba menjelaskan.

"Di mana kau menyimpan data-mu?" tanya Sasuke dengan napas tersenggal. Sangat jelas ia sedang menahan emosi yang kini meluap-luap.

"M-Maaf. Data laporan k-keuangan ada d-di '_My Document_'. M-Maafkan aku..." kata siswi yang kita ketahui bernama Matsuri itu lagi. Kali ini ditambah dengan bungkukan sembilanpuluh derajat.

"Dan kau tidak menyimpan _softcopy_ data-mu di tempat lain? Di _flashdisk_ atau apa pun itu?"

Sasuke langsung mengurut dahinya saat mendapatkan gelengan kepala dari anggotanya yang menangani keuangan Osis. Ia juga menggeram tertahan lantaran rasa kesal dan lelah yang seakan bertumpuk-tumpuk di dalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak kesal, saat rapat pertanggungjawaban osis tinggal dua hari lagi, dan data Laporan Keuangan yang dibuat Bendahara Osis hilang akibat _notebook_-nya yang terjangkit virus dan harus di install. Di Install berarti seluruh data akan terhapus. Dan Sasuke jelas tahu, laporan keuangan adalah salah satu elemen yang sensitif dalam rapat nanti. Kalau masalah uang, saudara pun dapat bertengkar, bukan?

"Kau harusnya waspada dan hati-hati. Apalagi mengenai data untuk rapat nanti. Kalau kau tidak ceroboh, kau akan mengamankan _softcopy_-nya di tempat lain. Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah Sasuke, tidak ada yang menginginkan semua ini terjadi. Semua ini merupakan faktor X, yang siapa pun tidak akan menyangkanya," sela Shikamaru dengan wajah malas. Lama-lama ia jengah juga mendengar ocehan Uchiha yang terkenal _perfectionist_ itu.

"Seharusnya Nona Matsuri lebih memperhatikan kewajibannya, tidak hanya memikirkan _sms_ pacar-nya setiap menit itu. Dasar ceroboh. Apa di kepalamu cuma ada pacaran saja dan rapat nanti tidak penting, hah?" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Mendengar itu, Matsuri semakin menunduk dalam. Ia memang sering mendapat teguran ringan Sasuke yang sering mendapatinya sedang mengutak-atik _handphone_-nya saat sedang mengerjakan laporan, sedang rapat, bahkan sedang dalam _event-event_ Osis. Namun baru kali ini Sasuke marah besar akan hal itu.

Sasuke yang memang dasarnya kalau lagi kesal mempunyai mulut yang 'pedas' dan bisa membuat orang tertohok mendengar ucapannya, sukses membuat perasaan Matsuri tidak menentu. Kesal, jengkel, tersinggung, sedih, dan menyesal.

"Setiap orang punya _privasi_, 'kan?" bela Shikamaru.

"Setiap orang juga punya tanggung jawab," suara Sasuke semakin meninggi.

Shikamaru tidak bisa lagi membela Matsuri. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Matsuri memang harus lebih memperhatikan tanggung jawab. Akhirnya Shikamaru kembali bergabung dalam keheningan anggota lain yang masih setia membungkam mulut.

"K-Konnichiwa..." suara seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan memecah keheningan.

Seluruh mata langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang ternyata seorang gadis berambut indigo. Tidak terkecuali mata ketua Osis.

Gadis yang menduduki jabatan sebagai sekretaris Osis tersebut merasa kikuk sendiri dan langsung memilih langsung berjalan cepat ke meja yang biasa ia tempati. Ia agak bingung melihat suasana yang canggung dengan aura yang tidak nyaman. Gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut menyenggol lengan orang di sebelahnya.

"K-Kiba-kun, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan berbisik. Matanya masih mengamati satu-satu penghuni ruangan.

Dimana Sasuke sedang bersandar di salah satu sisi tembok ruangan, Matsuri yang duduk sambil menunduk dalam tidak jauh dari sang ketua, Shikamaru yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua sedang memutar-putar pensil mekanik-nya tampak sedang berpikir, Ino yang menjabat sebagai seksi acara sedang mengetuk-ketukkan kukunya di meja dan Kiba yang selaku seksi Humas mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Matsuri menghilangkan data laporan keuangan untuk rapat nanti. _Notebook_-nya terkena virus," jawab Kiba dengan berbisik juga.

Mata Hinata sedikit melotot kemudian memandang kasihan pada Matsuri yang tampak menyedihkan.

"P-Pasti kena marah," komentar Hinata. Dan gadis itu semakin merasa kasihan saat melihat Kiba menghela napas dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kiba, apa semua guru sudah mengetahui rapat pertanggungjawaban kita akan diadakan senin nanti?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Y-Ya. Aku sudah menyebarkan undangan tadi siang. Bahkan kepala sekolah sudah melowongkan waktunya senin nanti dan membatalkan rapat dengan para guru," kata Kiba cepat. Takut-takut dia kena marah juga.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Matsuri. Hari ini kalian menginap di rumahku. Malam ini kita selesaikan semuanya," kata Sasuke kemudian mengambil tas-nya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jam lima sore. Semua sudah ada di rumahku. Siapkan semua data mentah-nya, Matsuri-san. Jangan sampai kau ceroboh dan membuat keadaan semakin kacau." Kata Sasuke sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

Saat Sasuke sudah pergi, terdengarlah isak tangis yang berasal dari Matsuri. Ia tidak dapat menahan tangisannya lagi lebih lama. Melihat itu, Hinata langsung menghampiri Matsuri dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudah-sudah. Kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama-sama," kata Hinata dengan lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang terus menerus mengalir.

Matsuri langsung memeluk Hinata dan menangis sepuas-puasnya di bahu Hinata. Matsuri kemudian mulai mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan kalimat-kalimat penyesalan yang pelafalannya kurang jelas karena bercampur tangis.

"S-Sasuke-kun memang begitu kalau sedang kesal. Percayalah dia tidak benar-benar marah," kata Hinata lagi sambil mengelus pundaknya.

"Meskipun Matsuri memang salah, tapi kata-kata Sasuke memang terlewat pedas," kata Ino yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hhh... Sudahlah. Kita memang harus merelakan malam minggu kita kali ini," kata Shikamaru yang kini bergeas meninggalkan ruangan.

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Hinata jadi teringat sesuatu.

'Bukannya malam ini 'kita' ada kencan? Tapi... pasti batal...' batin Hinata kecewa. Ia pun memasang wajah kecewanya dan ikut bersandar di bahu Matsuri. Ingin rasanya ia ikut menangis juga.

.

.

.

"Hn,"

"A-Ano..."

"Ada apa?"

Uchiha Sasuke bersandar pada kursi belajar-nya sambil menatap jam di dinding kamarnya. 04.30 pm. Tangannya masih menahan ponsel hitamnya di telinga kanannya. Tadinya dia sedang memeriksa kembali beberapa laporan dari setiap anggota pengurus Osis, yang sebenarnya sudah dia periksa berulang kali. Yah, kecuali laporan keuangan dari Matsuri yang saat ini raib 'dimakan' virus.

Sasuke memang harus memastikan tugas terakhirnya selesai dengan sempurna sebelum dia melepas jabatannya sebagai Ketua Osis dan menyerahkan pada kohai-nya. Tahun ini memang masa jabatannya telah habis, mengingat dia akan duduk di semester awal tahun ketiga, dan para siswa-siswi tahun akhir harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Ujian Akhir.

"A-Aku rasa, kata-katamu tadi terlalu keterlaluan," kata orang di seberang sana dengan lembut, meski sedikit tergagap.

"Aku hanya mengatakan sesuai kenyataan. Bukan kali ini saja dia mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya," kata Sasuke mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi kau bisa membicarakannya baik-baik, kan? Matsuri-chan sampi menangis tadi-"

"Itu karena salahnya sendiri, Hinata. Dan aku juga manusia biasa yang bisa kesal. Lagi pula aku sudah beberapa kali menegurnya dengan halus. Tapi tetap saja," kata Sasuke memotong ucapan seorang gadis di seberang sana.

Tidak ada balasan dari gadis yang sedang berhubungan dengannya melalui telepon. Sasuke dapat mendengar gadis yang ternyata adalah Hinata itu menghela napas. Sasuke kembali duduk dengan tegap dan menatap layar _laptop_-nya yang dipenuhi _worksheet Microsof Excel_ dan _Microsoft Word_.

"Buka email-mu,"

"Hah?"

"Buka email-mu sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke," kata Hinata dengan sabar.

Menjadi pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang harus mempunyai kesabaran ekstra. Apalagi dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kondisi di mana Sasuke yang irit kata itu sedang kesal, dan tidak segan-segan berkata pedas dan menyakiti perasaan orang.

Pacar? Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata memang berpacaran. Tapi tidak ada satu pun penghuni sekolah yang tahu tentang hal ini. Para siswa-siswi di sekolah menganggap kedekatan mereka berdua hanya sebatas hubungan ketua dan sekretarisnya.

Bila si Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai mulut yang selalu berkata tajam dan menusuk hati, Hinata lain lagi. Hinata mempunyai mulut yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata yang halus, sopan, dan lembut. Mereka berdua jelas mempunyai perangai yang berbeda. Itulah mengapa tidak ada yang menyangka mereka sedang berpacaran.

Kita kembali pada Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah membuka email-nya atas perintah Hinata. Mata Sasuke sedikit terbelalak melihat ada email yang berisi lampiran _worksheet excel_ dari Hinata. Apalagi setelah memastikannya dengan langsung men-_download_ dan membuka _worksheet_ tersebut.

"Ini-"

"Laporan Keuangan Osis angkatan 124. B-Beberapa hari yang lalu Matsuri m-memberikan _softcopy_-nya kepadaku. D-Dia meminta tolong untuk memeriksanya sebelum diberikan padamu. Tapi karena ada sedikit kesalahan kecil, dia akan membuat revisinya. Tapi siapa sangka _Notebook_-nya terserang virus. Aku juga sudah memperbaiki kesalahannya," kata Hinata panjang lebar.

Kini Hinata yang dapat mendengar Sasuke menghela napas lega sambil bergumam 'Yokatta' dengan pelan.

"Aku akan menghubungi yang lain kalau 'acara' menginapnya batal. Dah, tut-tut-tut."

"Arigatou, Hime..." kata Sasuke diikuti dengan senyuman tipis.

.

.

.

"Yang benar? Ya Tuhan, kau memang yang terbaik Hinata... Aku kira aku akan dibantai oleh ketua nanti malam. Arogatou, Hinata... Aku akan menuruti apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau memang-"

"Iya Matsuri-chan... t-tidak usah berlebihan. A-Aku hanya membantu. Sudah dulu ya.. Aku akan menghubungi yang lain..."

"Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih Hinata..."

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini. Untung ada kau. Kalau tidak pasti sangat menyusahkan meladeni ketua bermulut pedas itu. Terima kasih ya.."

"I-Iya. Aku kebetulan bisa m-membantu. Baiklah, sudah dulu yah, Shikamaru-san..."

.

.

.

"Hahh..."

Hinata menghela napas sembari menatap layar _hanphone_-nya. Mereka memang tidak jadi begadang untuk mengerjakan laporan. Tapi kenapa pacar-nya tidak menyinggung soal acara kencan mereka?

Padahal kan Hinata sangat menantikan hari ini. Kencan merupakan hal yang jarang bagi Sasuke dan Hinata, mengingat Sasuke yang terlalu hobby untuk belajar, dan Hinata tidak mau menghalangi kegemaran sang kekasih. Tapi dua hari yang lalu Sasuke dengan ajaibnya mengajak Hinata untuk keluar di malam minggu. Hinata mana mungkin menolak kesempatan langkah ini.

Tapi... Tapi... Tapi... gara-gara insiden Sasuke yang marah-marah pada bendahara osis tadi siang, Sasuke jadi tidak menyinggung soal acara malam minggu mereka. Dan Hinata juga terlalu malu untuk menyinggungnya. Kesannya, cuma Hinata yang terlalu bersemangat.

'Drrt..drrt..drrt...'

Hinata terkejut merasakan getaran pada tangan kanannya yang memegang ponsel. Hinata dengan segera membawa ponsel itu ke depan wajahnya.

'Sasuke's calling'

"Moshi-mos-"

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu,"

"Heh?"

"Bukan 'Heh?'. Jadi kencan tidak?"

Hinata hampir saja berteriak keras kalau saja dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya. Meskipun kata-kata Sasuke jauh dari romantis, dan malah terkesan dingin dan menohok, tapi tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa tidak senang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Dengan ini, masa kepengurusan angkatan 124, Osis Konoha High School, resmi berakhir,"

Riuh tepuk tangan membahana di ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Wajah-wajah lega tampak terpancar dari wajah-wajah para pengurus Osis angkatan 124 tersebut. Lepas sudah tanggung jawab mereka. Ditambah lagi, pujian-pujian dari berbagai pihak ditujukan pada kepengurusan yang dipimpin Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, program kerja terlaksana dengan baik, berbagai prestasi ditorehkan, peraturan sekolah yang terjaga dengan baik, dan para guru senang dengan hasil kerja mereka.

"Selamat yah, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata saat kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke usai rapat tadi.

Hinata mendapati Sasuke menatap lekat ke arah majalah dinding yang cukup besar.

"Hn,"

Hinata yang merasa diacuhkan, kini ikut menatap apa yang sedari tadi ditatap serius oleh Sasuke. 'Pengurus Osis angkatan 124'. Oh, ternyata sekilas tentang profil pengurus. Mata Hinata terus menyusuri deretan kalimat yang tertera disana. Hingga sampai pada,

"Spicy Chicken?"

"Tidak lucu, Hinata," kata Sasuke yang mendengar Hinata menahan tawanya. Ternyata Sasuke mendapatkan julukan Spicy Chicken oleh beberapa siswa-siswi Konoha High School.

Hinata semakin menahan tawanya saat membaca alasan dari julukan tersebut. Style rambut Sasuke menurut beberapa siswa tampak seperti pantat ayam. Dan juga, kata beberapa siswi yang pernah ditolak cintanya oleh Sasuke, kata-kata yang Sasuke lontarkan terkesan 'pedas' dan bikin orang sakit hati.

"T-Tapi, kurasa memang benar," komentar Hinata yang mendapat hadiah cubitan mesra di pipi chubbynya dari sang kekasih.

"Apa-apaan dengan julukanmu, Ice Cream Blueberry?" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal membaca alasan Hinata mendapat julukan Ice Cream Blueberry. Katanya, Hinata itu baik dan lembut. Parasnya juga manis dan imut-imut menggemaskan. Pokonya menyenangkan. Yang membuat Hinata kesal adalah pendapat-pendapat tersebut dilontarkan oleh beberapa siswa. Bahkan ada yang berkomentar kalau si siswa mau banget jadi pacar Hinata. Cemburu, heh?

"Bilang s-saja Sasuke-kun sirik," kata Hinata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka kembali membaca artikel pada majalah dinding tersebut, tanpa memperdulikan beberapa muris yang memandang mereka penasaran.

'_Apa benar hubungan mereka hanya sebatas Ketua dan Sekretaris Osis?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_

**Voillah... Berakhir dengan gajenya... maafkan daku yang hanya bisa menyumbangkan fict gaje untuk event SasuHina yang spektakuler ini. Publishnya juga telat lagi. Yaudah, Zee nggak bisa ngetik apa-apa lagi. Cuma mau pesan,**

**R & R yah...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Yhatikaze-kun**_


End file.
